Breaking Hearts
by allythebunny
Summary: Akeelah has just moved to Woodland Hills and agreed to go out with Dylan. Could Javier get any more jealous? Set four years after the bee. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Broken Hearts

Author: Ally Waters

Summary: Akeelah has just moved to Woodland Hills with her family, and Dylan immediately asked her out. Too bad for Javier that his heart might get crushed in the process...

This doesn't belong to me, the one scene I used belongs to... um... whoever wrote Akeelah and the Bee.

Chapter One: Breaking the News (3rd person)

Javier stared at Akeelah. "Why would you say yes to Dylan and no to me?" he asked, confused.

"Javier, look, you're my best friend, and have been for such a long time-"

"Four years, Keelie." Javier grinned.

"Yeah. But if I went out with you, our friendship could be ruined, and besides, Dylan- I won Scripps with him. There's a special connection, you know?"

"No, I don't. Akeelah!" Javier closed his eyes. "What happened to all those kisses, all that I thought was happening? Maybe you don't see it, but there's a much stronger connection between US."

"As friends. Please understand, Javier. It'll be so much easier for me this way. And nothing happened to those, but Dylan- he's..."

"Hot?" Javier wrinkled his nose. Dylan HAD started looking better to girls, apparently, but Javier hadn't thought that Dylan had affected AKEELAH.

"YES!" Akeelah rolled her eyes. "You don't get it. I think I love him."

"Then you're stupid in matters of love." Javier wanted to take back the words as soon as they were out of his mouth.

"No. Dylan is the ONE, and you are one of my best friends." Akeelah sighed. "I don't know, okay? I like you too, but-"

"Then go out with me."

"Only if Dylan breaks up with me, and he won't, cause he asked me out first."

"Whatever." Javier closed his eyes and raged inwardly. Why the heck would she go out with stupid, 'HOT', 'best speller in the world', player Dylan?

~JAJAJAJAJAJA~

"Why are you going out with her?" Dylan's father folded his arms behind his back. "She is still a little black girl, or have you forgotten?"

"No, Father, but she helped me win Scripps, and who else gives me such a challenge? And besides, she has gotten..."

"Hot, as you teens say?" Dylan's father sneered. "I've seen the way all the boys at your parties look at her, you included."

"Father, it isn't because of what she looks like. I think... I think I may love her."

His dad snorted. "You've said that about the past twenty girls you've asked out. You're only going for her because she is pretty and in your neigborhood now that she has moved."

"Father!" Dylan gave up and retreated to his room. Akeelah may just have been one of a string of girls, but there was something different about her. She had become so very beautiful in the past few years. When she moved to Woodland Hills, she had suddenly become a thing of interest, and Dylan wanted her. Badly. Who cared about Maria? He had dumped her the night before he asked out Akeelah. Akeelah was his. And they would prove that to Javier when they went to see the new movie in the theatre- at the same time as Javier. It was perfect. It would break his heart, naturally. Javier had confided to Dylan, back a year ago when they were still friends, that he was in love with Akeelah. But since Javier had won the next Scripps much more easily than Dylan, this would be the perfect revenge. Not that Akeelah knew or anything. But she'd figure it out in two weeks at the premiere- P-R-E-M-I-E-R-E- of the last Harry Potter movie. Until then, he just had a few sweet joys: that his locker and Javier's were across the hall from each other; that Javier was probably already insanely jealous; and that Akeelah would be his for at least two weeks. Yes, this was perfect.

~JAJAJAJAJAJA~

Javier fell onto his bed with a thud, feeling his tensed muscles start to relax after a long, hard basketball practice. But as soon as he remembered Akeelah, they tensed back up again. She had just moved to Woodland Hills in the summer, so she couldn't know how much of a player Dylan was. And how much he held grudges. About the smallest things, too. Javier nearly laughed. It would be just like Dylan to dump Akeelah simply because she almost beat him at Scrabble last time they played. But Javier never held grudges, heck no. He was hot too, he was a wanted man by half the school, and the other half had fallen prey to Dylan's abs. So why wouldn't Akeelah ever say yes when he asked her to go out with him? Oh yes, because he was her best friend. He wished he could shout at her, say, 'I don't want to be your best friend anymore, I want to be your BOYFRIEND! Just say yes just this once, I'll prove that I'm better than stupid Dylan!' But that would hurt her too badly, and she would probably start shouting at him, words that nobody knew because they were too damn long. And Dylan would chime in, and probably kiss her- no, no, don't think about that, stupid. But the mental image was already burned thoroughly into his brain. Crud. Javier quickly launched himself into his favorite memory to distract himself.

_"What's with him?" Georgia's voice. Javier clutched his stomach, groaning._

_He heard Akeelah say, "He has an aversion to heights." But that wasn't quite right._

_"It's an aversion to PLUMMETING. I may be sick." Javier corrected her._

_Akeelah grinned. "My brother's in the Air Force. He gave me this for good luck. Here. Don't worry, I won't IMPALE you." Javier managed a smile at the joke. "You know, I never really thanked you for helping me at the State Regionals."_

_"No biggie," he replied automatically. What else would anyone have done?_

_"Actually, I think that it was very... chivalrous of you." Akeelah smiled. Then she leaned over and kissed Javier on the cheek. Her lips were warm against his skin, and she lingered for barely a moment before sitting back down. Javier nearly gasped._

_"I'm not thinking about the plane at all now," he laughed._

_Akeelah grinned. "Well, in that case..." she smirked and Javier prepared to kiss her, but instead she reached over him and opened the window. "Surely a little sunlight won't hurt you."_

_"It might if you don't kiss me again," Javier whispered. Georgia looked at them and groaned._

_"You two get a room." Akeelah smirked and Javier tilted his head, grinning. Akeelah nodded, and he kissed her, making sure that Georgia could see. Georgia hid her eyes. "You guys are disgusting, I swear."_

_Javier leaned back into his seat and grinned at them. "Don't worry, that isn't going to happen again... often..." he smirked. Akeelah laughed, and Georgia simply rolled her eyes. Then Javier noticed that the ground was getting closer-_

"Javier! There's someone here to see you!" his mom's voice snapped him out of his reverie. "It's Akeelah!"

"Coming, Mom!" Javier jumped off his bed and down the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Broken Hearts

Author: Ally Waters

Summary: Akeelah has just moved to Woodland Hills with her family, and Dylan immediately asked her out. Too bad for Javier that his heart might get crushed in the process...

I can honestly say that I don't care that nobody reads this...

Chapter Two: School (Javier's Point Of View)

I walked into the high school and towards my locker, which just happened to be right across from Dylan's. Lucky me. If I was especially lucky today, maybe I would see him and Akeelah making out in front of the lockers. Okay, don't think about that, what's wrong with you, stupid. Well, crud. Look who I just jinxed? ME! I turned the corner and saw Dylan look at me for just the slightest instant before turning to Akeelah and put his hands on her shoulders. I nearly puked. But it wasn't half so bad as when he murmured something to her and she turned around. The look in her eyes when she looked at him- it was enough to choke any sane person. I stopped mid-step, closed my eyes, and hoped that it was all a bad dream. I opened my eyes. Nope, they were still there, and Akeelah's eyes were closed. Dylan was looking right at me- and smirking. He mouthed to me, 'she's mine now.' I could read his lips from several yards away. It infuriated me. And then he turned back to her and pressed his lips to hers. I had seen him do that before to so many other girls I couldn't count them, but this was different. His eyes closed and I forced myself to watch as he deepened the kiss. I forced myself to watch so that I would have material to use against him when Akeelah came crying to me. Which she WOULD DO. It was just a matter of time.

"Oh! Javier!" Akeelah grinned at me, untangling herself from Dylan's arms. "I'll see you at lunch, Dylan." She waved to him, and I saw a flicker of annoyance in his face as she hugged me. That little emotion- it felt good. It was then that I realized just how jealous I was of him. So I got my little revenge- I kissed her quickly, just like the first time we kissed. She smiled at me.

"What was that for?" she smirked.

"To show Dylan that I'm still you're best friend." I wiggled my eyebrows.

"You sure it wasn't to show him that he doesn't have to kiss me in public?" Akeelah giggled. I frowned.

"Maybe both."

"Okay, that works." She grinned at me as Dylan stalked off in a temper. The little person in me cheered and danced for joy, its work done. My practical self was hurt by the look on Akeelah's face when he left.

"You really like him, don't you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I do. But he's never gonna replace you." Keelie smiled at me.

"Too right he ain't." I put on my warrior face to make Keelie laugh. It worked.

"You look ridiculous," she gasped as she doubled over, laughing. She almost fell over, but I caught her. Suddenly, the bell rang and we straightened up.

"Homeroom," I said.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes but followed me into the classroom. Once inside, we slid into our usual desks, side by side, and I started daydreaming.

_"Javier?" Akeelah asked._

_"Yeah?" I replied, looking up from where I was lounging on my sofa._

_"Why don't you ever kiss me anymore?" she asked, staring at me sadly._

_"Because you'll have a boyfriend soon, and I don't want you getting too attached to little old me." Keelie cracked up. I was fifteen and five foot eleven. Little old me indeed._

_"Oh to heck with that, Javier. You're my best friend, I'll always be attached to you."_

_"Then you wouldn't mind me kissing you again?" I asked rhetorically._

_"No..." she smiled, and I pulled her onto the sofa, onto my lap, and kissed her. She grinned. "I've been missing that, dumbass. You ought to kiss me more often."_

_"People will think that we're dating," I warned her._

_"Yeah, well, I'm never going to actually go out with you, you're my best friend. As long as we know that, who cares what anyone else thinks?" she asked. But this news didn't make me feel any better. In fact, I felt like weeping or pushing somebody off of a steep precipice. But I hid it well. After all, you can't exactly show anger at someone you're kissing. Soon, though, Akeelah pulled out._

_"Javier, why do you warn me about things that you actually want?"_

_"What?" I asked._

_"It's obvious that you wish I'd go out with you. Extremely obvious."_

_"Yeah, wonder if my five failed attempts to ask you had anything to do with it," I joked. She giggled. I was about to reel her in and kiss her- again- when_

"Mr. Mendez!"

"Here!" My head shot up quickly, to the amusement of the rest of the class.

"You'll be joining Ms. Anderson in detention, I'm afraid. This has happened far too often."

"Yes ma'am." I bowed my head and tried not to daydream any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Broken Hearts

Author: Ally Waters

Summary: Akeelah has just moved to Woodland Hills with her family, and Dylan immediately asked her out. Too bad for Javier that his heart might get crushed in the process...

I can honestly say that I don't care that nobody reads this... if you read this, review so that I can like, thank you...

Chapter Three: Walking to Detention (From now on, it's all Javier unless I say so.)

I walked with Akeelah down the hall to detention, a broad smile on my face. I was going to get an hour alone with her- without Dylan. Urgh, Dylan. I hadn't seen Akeelah or him in the cafeteria at lunch...

_I pushed past the people entering and exiting the cafeteria and towards my locker, a few yards down the hallway. But then I saw Dylan and Akeelah hand in hand, talking in front of his locker. I hid behind a vending machine and watched with horror._

_"Akeelah?" Dylan asked her._

_"Yeah?"_

_"Why do you still hang out with Javier? Why do you let him kiss you?"_

_"He's my best friend, you moron." She stood on her tiptoes and pecked Dylan on the cheek._

_"Most best friends don't kiss each other."_

_"Well, we're different, then. I don't care."_

_"Well, what if I don't want you kissing him?" Dylan sounded angry._

_"Maybe I could make it up to you."_

_"Well, do you want to go with me to the premiere of the Harry Potter movie?" Dylan looked at her hopefully, and I grimaced. I had wanted to go to see that. But if they were going to be there... no way._

_"Yes!" Akeelah bubbled excitedly. "I just finished reading them! I can't wait to see the last movie!"_

_"Great, it's settled." Dylan smiled, and then did something completely- well, it was completely expected. I knew he would. I just didn't know how I would react. Dylan kissed Akeelah. Akeelah sighed._

_"Dylan, you're amazing."_

_"So I've been told," he smirked and kissed her again, forcefully, pushing her through the hallway and onto my locker. I was stunned. Naturally, I'd seen this before, but this time, I couldn't simply shove the two out of my way to get to my locker. I might hurt Akeelah. So I simply watched until they broke the kiss, then acted like I'd just come out of the bathroom. Akeelah's face turned bright red, a color I didn't know it could actually go. _

_"Javier! Dylan and I were just..." she paused, looking for the right words._

_"Making out on my locker?" I growled. Dylan nodded. Akeelah turned pale and started blinking rapidly before racing off down the hall._

_"She's mine, punk." Dylan shoved me against a locker with a clang. "I don't want you kissing her, touching her, or talking to her. Ever again."_

_"Shut up. I can kiss her if I want to. And I WILL talk to her whenever I feel like it." I nearly punched the idiot. Who did he think he was?_

_"No, you won't. Just leave her to me. Maybe then I won't pulverize you."_

_"Ooh, big word, so scary..." I mocked. "Don't forget, I won the Bee too. So don't mess with me."_

_"You are an ostentatious, truculent little boy. I'm your senior by a year. I can get your hide whipped whenever I feel like it." Dylan stared at me unblinkingly. I stood my ground._

_"Just get the heck away from my girl- I mean best friend." I turned on my heel and stormed away, furious._

"Javier?" Akeelah brought me back to the present. "Hello? Earth to Javier, are you experiencing technical malfunctions?"

"Javier to earth, I'm fine, just got caught up for a moment." I replied, grinning.

"You sure? I'm really sorry for earlier, Javier, truly." Keelie looked at me sympathetically.

"If you're so sorry, why are you still dating that loser?" I asked, really wanting to know the answer.

"Because he's definitely my ONE."

"Akeelah, you were my first kiss. I'm never going to forget. I don't want you to, either."

"Javier..." Akeelah sighed. "I love Dylan."

"But he's all show and faux. There's nothing real about him. Mark my words, he'll dump you within three weeks."

"You just don't believe that he likes me."

"Oh, I know he likes you," I responded. "Just not in the way that you think. He likes you because if he dumps you, he'll break your heart. He does that to girls. You're just a new challenge for him." I frowned. "He's using you, Akeelah."

"In what way? The only person I have any effect on is..."

"Me. He's using you to get to me." I opened the door to detention and let us inside. "Ever since I won Scripps the year after you did, he's been out for me. He holds grudges long past their expiration date."

"You're just jealous."

"I'm very jealous," I promised, "but I'm also telling the truth. Don't trust him."

"Don't worry, I don't trust either of you. I can't kiss either of you because the other gets insanely jealous if I do."

"Well, we're here in detention now, and Dylan doesn't have to know..." I looked at her hopefully and she laughed.

"Whatever, Javier. Whatever." She pecked me on the cheek and sat down. I sat as well. I hate detention.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Broken Hearts

Author: Ally Waters

Summary: Akeelah has just moved to Woodland Hills with her family, and Dylan immediately asked her out. Too bad for Javier that his heart might get crushed in the process...

I can honestly say that I don't care that nobody reads this... if you read this, review so that I can like, thank you...

Chapter Four: After a Week

Had it truly been a week? It felt more like a million years... every time I walked into the hall, I got scared that I'd see Akeelah kissing Dylan again. My fears were usually right... it'd been torture. Detention was finally over, thank goodness. No more Akeelah moaning about not being with Dylan. I just tuned her out most days, but sometimes I couldn't keep her out. Ohh, I wanted her to be mine, not Dylans. But in two weeks, she'd be wondering what she ever saw in him. Guaranteed. And she did say that if Dylan broke up with her, she'd go out with me. Honestly, I still wasn't sure how we HADN'T gone out for so long. After all, she kissed me, I kissed her, it all worked out, right? Wrong. She just kissed me when I was worried or scared, so that I'd cheer up. I was the one that kissed her just to kiss her. Man, was I stupid. I swallowed hard as I walked out of the last class of the day and over to my locker. And yep, there they were: Akeelah and Dylan making out, crushed against his locker. I tried not to crumple Dylan's freaking face as I grabbed my bag and stalked away. Akeelah saw me, though, and broke their kiss.

"Javier!" she called. I didn't respond. "Javier, wait!"

"What." It wasn't a question. I just wanted her to ignore me, it would be so much the better.

"Can I ride with you to your house?" I nearly slapped myself. The first day of the movie marathon. I had arranged with Keelie to watch one Harry Potter movie a night so that by the time the last one came out, we'd have the whole story.

"Yeah, but do you have your stuff? I'm ready to go."

"Oh, Dylan's got it." I grimaced. Of course Dylan had her stuff, just like a good boyfriend should. Akeelah ran over and grabbed her stuff from his arms and came right back. "Kay, let's go."

I nodded brusquely and we stepped outside to my car. It wasn't much, a Mercedes that my dad had lost interest in.

"I forgot how awesome your car is," Keelie gushed. I managed a small smile.

"Not really, it's a hand-me-down. And you could afford one, too, if you took all that Scripps money out of your college fund."

"No, I'm going to college, silly." Akeelah kissed me on the cheek. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"But we won't be able to pay for the wedding," I teased when I had regained my composure.

Keelie fell silent for a moment, and then we both cracked up. I loved her laugh- so pretty and so like her. I could listen to her all day. Unless she was talking about Dylan. Then I would tune her out again. Like usual. I pulled out of the parking lot and drove the few blocks to my house. My parents had actually given me the car so that I could go to Akeelah's house to check on her, before she moved, but mostly I just used it to look cool. We drove in silence, me trying to erase the memories of the morning, her probably daydreaming about Dylan. Idiot, why do you torture yourself, don't think about Dylan, Javier. I pulled up in the driveway and Akeelah jumped out of the car immediately.

"Let's order pizza," she suggested, and I nodded before walking into the house, not waiting for her to catch up. She ran up to me, however, and tugged on my arm. "Javier, what's wrong? You've been acting weird for the past week now. Is it Dylan?"

Man was that girl smart... or else hopelessly stupid. "What else would it be? Keelie, we hate each other."

"You're jealous of him." Definitely smart.

"Duh. How could I not be?"

"Well, when I broke up with you when I turned twelve, cause Mama found out, and I didn't want to look like a fool..." she faltered, seeing my eyes close again.

"Keelie, that's why I didn't kiss you. You broke up with me. I mean, I was fine, but I thought that it was best that we didn't look like we were going out if you didn't want that."

"Javier, how long have we known each other?"

"Almost five years..." I looked at her questioningly.

"You're my best friend. You're also my first kiss, my first guy friend, and the first person out of my old neighborhood to be nice to me. We'll always be friends. Always."

"Yeah, unless Dylan acts extremely out of character," I muttered.

"Will you STOP it? Dylan's so nice to me, and you're acting like he's some kind of player. Don't worry so much. Remember what my brother said..." Keelie looked at me hopefully.

"Fear is all in the mind," I murmured. "It's just that I have an aversion to seeing my best friend wounded. Hope you don't mind that."

"Be quiet and don't think about that. Now I'm ordering pizza. You want Hawaiian style?" she grinned, knowing that it was my favorite kind.

"Ooh." I groaned. "Pineapple and ham and pizza- best things in the whole world."

"From how you talk, you'd think that that title would fall to me."

"Okay, second best." I rolled my eyes. "First best food though."

"Who's to say that I'm not made out of cheese and crackers?" Akeelah snorted. I took her hand in mine and bit one finger- not hard, of course.

"Nope, you're flesh and blood like the rest of us." I grinned. Akeelah nodded sadly and turned to the phone to order pizza...

_"Dylan, are you crazy?" I asked my friend. "She broke up with me a year ago."_

_"Yeah, a whole year ago," he explained. "The girl was eleven, for Pete's sake. Now she's thirteen. You need to ask her out."_

_"Yeah, right, and ruin our friendship. No, I'll be one of those stupid people who stay content to love from... afar."_

_Dylan rolled his eyes. "Well, should I ask her out? I mean, I have a feeling that she likes me."_

_"Shut up, no she doesn't." I spewed the words from my mouth and pretty much snarled at Dylan._

_"You see? You're completely in love with her. Ask her out, for Pete's sake!" Dylan laughed. I scowled at him. "I bet you anything she says yes."_

_"Anything? In that case, if she doesn't say yes, then you have to kiss Myra- on the lips." I laughed at his expression when I said that. Myra was the girl he had been crushing on since he was twelve. _

_"Fine." He spat the word out like it was poison. "But trust me, she'll say yes."_


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Broken Hearts

Author: Ally Waters

Summary: Akeelah has just moved to Woodland Hills with her family, and Dylan immediately asked her out. Too bad for Javier that his heart might get crushed in the process...

I can honestly say that I don't care that nobody reads this... if you read this, review so that I can like, thank you...

Chapter Five: Pizza and a Movie

I took a huge bite out of my slice of pizza. Akeelah watched me nervously. I smiled at her.

"Akeelah, if you would just break up with Dylan, I'd be fine." I leaned back in my chair. Akeelah shook her head.

"Javier, I don't get it. Did you do something huge to him to make you guys so... malicious towards each other?" she asked. I blinked.

"Akeelah, not even you will ever know the answer to that. It was something huge, and he's never forgiven me."

"He's not using me, though, I promise. He loves me. Really. I can see it in his eyes." She looked at me hopefully, but I just shook my head.

"Javier-" she paused the movie. "Do you want me to leave?"

My eyes widened of their own accord and I shook my head vigorously. "No. Don't leave."

"Okay." She settled back into the sofa and unpaused the movie. I released the breath I had been unconciously holding and tried to focus on the movie. I missed back when we were still just good friends, before all this... kissing and dating and everything happened. Why were we in high school?

_"Akeelah?" I called as she ran off, before I could lose my nerve._

_"Yeah? What is it?" she turned around and smiled at me._

_"Um... I don't really know how to ask you this, but..." I paused. Akeelah tapped her foot and started tapping her side. Obviously she was spelling something under her breath, waiting for me._

_"Akeelah, would you go out with me?" I asked quickly, then turned my head and and watched the cars on the road fly by. _

_"What? No. No." Akeelah looked at me funnily. "Javier, who put you up to this?"_

_"Myself." I whispered the word so Keelie couldn't hear, then turned to her. "Why not?"_

_"Because... I just want things to stay the way they are. I mean, I like you, but you're my best friend, and what happened a year ago happened, and I want to move past that now."_

_"But..." I stammered, but Akeelah had already walked off towards her bus to get back to her house. I nearly screamed. I turned on my heel and stalked off towards the basketball court, towards where Dylan was shooting hoops with some other kids. He passed the ball to Caesar and hurried off the court toward me._

_"Did you ask her?" he said nervously._

_"Yeah, but..."_

_"Great! So are you two going on a date or something soon?"_

_"Dylan-"_

_"Javier, this is perfect! C'mon, man, tell me everything."_

_"There's nothing to tell. She said no. Just like I said she would." I slumped my shoulders. Dylan looked at me in shock and horror._

_"You're joking, right?" he punched my shoulder. "Tell me you're joking."_

_"It's no joke. Now, I think that you have someone to kiss..." I smiled at that thought for a second. Dylan's jaw dropped for an instant. Then he composed himself and nodded. _

_"Myra's over there." He pointed to the bleachers, where a blonde girl was sitting and watching the game going on below on the court. _

_"Well?" I asked. "Get over there." I shoved Dylan a bit and he stumbled toward the bleachers. I had to see this, so I crept over myself as Dylan seated himself by Myra._

_"Hi, Myra." Man, did that guy sound nervous._

_"Hey." She turned toward him as I ducked underneath the bleachers. "What's up? Shouldn't you be in the game right now?"_

_"Nah, I'm taking a short break." Dylan turned to face the game, and I waited with baited breath, as the expression goes. Then I heard him breath in quickly and saw him turn to her. I cheered silently. Then he kissed her on the lips, and I grinned. Until she broke away and stared at him._

_"Dylan have you lost your freaking mind?" she whisper-screamed. "There are people on the court, you know, and they could be watching!" then she noticed me backing away out of the bleachers. "You set me up!" she groaned. When she saw that Dylan was looking rather confused, she explained angrily, "Your friend was watching from under the bleachers, as you very well know." She punched him in the gut and stormed away. I tried not to run as fast as I could to get away. _

_"Javier!" Dylan yelled at me. I stopped walking, but didn't turn around. "You idiot!" he screamed when we'd gotten out of earshot of the game. "Why the heck were you under the bleachers?" he scowled at me._

_"I wanted to see what would happen," I explained._

_"Well, you saw what happened. And Myra blames me. But it's all your fault!" Dylan punched me in the gut and watched me as I doubled over in extreme pain. I straightened up, though, and retaliated by kneeing him in the groin. He shouted something bad and started hitting me over and over again. Soon we were just plain fighting._

_I came home that night with several bruises and blood on my face. Dylan and I were officially through._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Broken Hearts

Author: Ally Waters

Summary: Akeelah has just moved to Woodland Hills with her family, and Dylan immediately asked her out. Too bad for Javier that his heart might get crushed in the process...

I can honestly say that I don't care that nobody reads this... if you read this, review so that I can like, thank you...

Chapter Six: Whassup Dylan (Dylan's POV)

"Dylan!" My father's voice boomed up to my room. "Akeelah is here to see you. She says it's important."

"Be right down, father!" I yelled back, and quickly pulled on a shirt and hopped off of my benchpress. I flung the door open and heard it hit the wall, knocking one of posters off of the wall. Just as well, I didn't think that Akeelah would appreciate that poster. I jumped down the stairs around five at a time and leapt over to the door, slowing to a walk at the very last second.

"Akeelah! Hi!" I tried not to sound out of breath.

"Hey, whassup Dylan?" she raised an eyebrow at me, and I quickly escorted her into the house.

"Just working on the weights. So Father said that you had something important to discuss with me?"

"Yeah. It's stupid, but... I need you and Javier to get along. I can't stand this stupid disagreement. It's making me so nervous." Akeelah grimaced as she lowered herself onto a couch.

"Just STOP being friends with him, and I'll get along with him just... FREAKING... FINE!" I growled.

"No!" Akeelah stood up. "I will not stop being friends with him. When will you learn, Dylan? When?"

"NEVER, until you FREAKING LEAVE HIM. IT'S LIKE PLAYING ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE."

"But I'm NOT! Don't you GET IT?" Akeelah growled. "I LOVE HIM!"

I stood up in a rage. "THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH ME?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM AS A FRIEND."

"I CAN ALMOST SEE THE SPARKS FLYING OFF OF YOUR LIPS WHEN YOU KISS HIM."

"ARE YOU _**TRYING**_ TO GET ME TO BREAK UP WITH YOU?" Akeelah yelled.

"NO!" I collapsed into an armchair. "Akeelah, we haven't gotten along for years now."

"Why not?" Akeelah stared at me. "Javier said the same thing, but he would never tell me why."

"He didn't tell you to save his own skin." I sat up.

"Tell me what happened, Dylan." Akeelah sat hesitantly back down on the couch.

"Fine. Well, I found out that he still liked you about a year after you broke up with him, and I told him to go ask you out again-" I started, but Akeelah cut in.

"You told him to ask me out?" she asked, a hint of anger in her tone.

"Yeah, so what? I figured it would be a good idea."

"The reason I DIDN'T go out with him earlier was because..." I stopped her.

"He didn't do it, did he?" I curled my lip angrily.

"He... he did, but..."

"And did you say no? I bet you said yes. Did you say yes?"

"No, I didn't!" Akeelah frowned. "I said no, I wasn't ready to go out with anyone, and he should have remembered me saying that just earlier that same day when he asked me if I was still single."

"Oh. He should have told me." I was rather speechless. Oops.

"Oh, now you're blaming HIM?" Akeelah raged. "Why are you always at each other's throats?"

"Why are you always at MINE?" I stormed instinctively.

Akeelah wrinkled her nose. "I'm not either. I'm just trying to get you two to make peace."

"Never..." I grinned slyly, but Akeelah just scowled.

"Fine, then. I can't stay around both of you if you're not going to get along. So I'm going to choose one of you. And you'd better hope I choose you." She turned around and stalked out of the house. I whistled. This would require some thought. How would I prove that I was better than Javier, when it was so obvious to everyone BUT Akeelah that I was just out to get revenge on her and Javier? I started thinking immediately. How to get her to choose me...

_"Z-A-N-T-H-O-S-I-S. Xanthosis?" Akeelah spelled. I blinked several times, gaping._

_The bell dinged. "That is incorrect. Dylan? You're up." I moved up to the microphone in a trance, wondering what to do. I had to make it up to Akeelah. I had to get it wrong. To make a mistake._

_"Xanthosis," the man prompted._

_"X-A-N-T-H-O-S-E-S. Xanthosis?" I asked, knowing I was wrong. The bell dinged. My father stood up and looked at me helplessly for a few seconds before sitting down again._

_"I'm sorry. Xanthosis is spelled X-A-N-T-H-O-S-I-S."_

_"Um," I stalled, "Could I get a drink of water?"_

_"Could we get both of our spellers some water?" the lady said into her mic. Someone nodded quickly and rushed away, and I ran up to Akeelah._

_"What are you doing?" I asked in a whisper. She frowned._

_"What are YOU doing?"_

_"You just threw that word!"_

_"So did you!"_

_"Why?" I asked, puzzled._

_"Your dad will be happy," Akeelah said. It was then that I realized how amazing she was._

_"Who cares about him? He's never won anything in his life. I've won the regionals three times and came in second twice at the nationals. You need to do your best."_

_"But, Dylan..."_

_"Do your best, or I don't want it." I looked at her firmly. She nodded as the person brought us some bottles of water. _


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Broken Hearts

Author: Ally Waters

Summary: Akeelah has just moved to Woodland Hills with her family, and Dylan immediately asked her out. Too bad for Javier that his heart might get crushed in the process...

Chapter Seven: Prove Yourself (Back to Javier)

I looked at Akeelah. "Are you nuts?" my jaw moved without my permission. Akeelah glowered at me.

"I don't see what's so wrong. If you two won't get along, I don't want to be the one stuck in the middle. So I'll choose one of you to hang out with."

"But you've known me forever, Keelie!" I protested. "We've been best friends for so long!"

"Four years. Just as long as I've known Dylan." Akeelah's voice broke. "I don't want to choose between you, but you've left me no choice. You never get along, Dylan's so sweet to me and so amazing, and I broke up with you years ago so our relationship wouldn't be so messed up, and now I just don't know what happened!"

"You lost your mind," I muttered. "You went out with Dylan."

"I heard that!" Akeelah rolled her eyes.

"Look, Akeelah..."

"Save it." She turned and stormed away. I sighed. This was NOT going to end well.

_"Javier? Dylan's here to see you!" my mom called. I blinked a few times, then regained my sanity._

_"Tell him to leave, please." I called back. _

_"No, he says it's urgent!"_

_"Fine, whatever." I set aside my book and walked into the front room. Dylan was looking at me with an evil sort of glare in his eye._

_"Hi Javier. Can we talk?" he asked. My mom nodded out and walked into the kitchen, where she could hear everything being said without being seen._

_"Sure." I groaned inwardly. "What's up?"_

_"Look, Javier, you know I don't do grudges..." he began, and I couldn't help myself: I cracked up._

_"You? You don't do grudges?" I laughed. Dylan scowled at me, and I stopped._

_"As I was saying..." he glowered at me. "As I was saying, since I DON'T DO GRUDGES, I wanted to give you a heads-up: I'm asking Akeelah out."_

_I thought I could hear my mom laughing in the kitchen._

_I nearly cried. "She just got here. She doesn't know about your... how you're such a..."_

_"A player? Yeah." Dylan seemed oblivious to the fact that my mom could hear him. "She doesn't know. And I plan to keep it that way."_

_"You'll break her heart. I can't let that happen."_

_"Ask her out again. You'll see. She's madly in love with me." Dylan sneered._

_"No, she's not. She loves me. She just doesn't realize it yet." _

_"That's your excuse? She just doesn't realize it yet? No, she doesn't, and she never will. She'll blame you when her heart gets broken, mark my words."_

_"No, she'll blame the person who BROKE her heart-" I started, but Dylan cut it._

_"Yeah, you." And he turned and stormed away. I stared, wide-eyed, after him. _

I walked after Akeelah. "Hey! Akeelah!" my voice came out cracked. Finding my eyes watering, I wiped them on my sleeve hastily. '_Never show weakness,_' that's what my father had always said.

Akeelah turned and put her hands on her hips, shoving her weight to one hip. "What IS it?"

"Akeelah..." I faltered. "I need to tell you something. I had a conversation about a week ago. With Dylan."

Akeelah stared at me, noncomprehending. "Yeah, so?"

"He came to tell me that he was going to ask you out. And-" but Akeelah was walking away again, arms crossed.

"Akeelah! He's a player, and he's going to break your heart!" I yelled after her, desperately. She stopped for a moment, but then kept walking. I watched her back as she walked down the driveway, turned, and disappeared from view. I groaned. "Crud." That hadn't worked very well. I was getting in far too deep.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I just heard that someone is actually reading this, or even several someones. So PLEASE, if you're reading this, just tell me. Review, or favorite, or even alert, if it means enough to you. I stopped updating for a while because I figured that nobody was reading it. PWETTY PWEASE REVIEW? Reviews are loved as much as cookies, if not more.<strong>

**Love ya! -Ally**


End file.
